


A Cat amidst Wolves

by Sanshal



Series: Cynophilists & Ailurophiles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: The Js visit Jared's family for the holidays...





	A Cat amidst Wolves

**A cat amidst wolves**

“It’ll be Christmas soon,” Jared whispered, taking in the holiday decorations along the hallways leading to their flat.

Jensen nodded, as he opened the door to their apartment, “Why does that make you sound sad?”

Jared shook his head, stomping his foot twice to get rid of the dirt before following him in, “Nothin’”

“You do remember that I’m your mate, don’t you?”

He glanced up at the odd statement with raised eyebrows.

“So I should be the one person you can trust implicitly. ... just sayin’,”

The Canidae cracked a smile, accepting the offered container of take- out noodles, “It’s nothing. Honestly... just... homesick, you know? ...Mom always makes the best Christmas roast.”

Jensen slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close briefly. Then removed his arm from around Jared in favour of a bite from his own cardboard box before flinging his bare feet up on the low table, “She reject you for mating me?”

He shook his head instantly, following suit and propping up his socked feet on the table as well, “No! She- they invited us for the Christmas weekend.”

Jensen opened his mouth to respond but then snapped it shut without saying anything.

“What?” Jared demanded.

The Feline shook his head.

“Jensen? You were the one to remind me that we don’t need to keep secrets from each other.”

The older man cracked a smile, “It’s nothing... just... didn’t realize you were ashamed of being mated to a Felidae.”

“I’m not!” Jared protested, aghast.

“No? Then why is it that I didn’t even hear about the invitation till now?”

“Because... because I didn’t think you’d want to visit my Pack-lands, Jen. Honest. That’s all there is to it.”

“I’d love to see where you grew up,” Jensen confessed softly, not meeting Jared’s eyes as he very carefully focussed on placing his empty box on the table- pretending it was made of china so that he didn’t have to look up.

“Ditto... but you never speak of your Pride...” Jared murmured as he rose, collecting the empty containers and heading to the small kitchen.

“We’re not quite as close as you guys. I mean yeah, we- we keep in touch, sure; but... well, I guess we are cats after all.” Jensen shrugged, slipping out of his clothes and jumping under the covers.

Jared smiled, grinning openly when the older man flinched at the cold sheets. “So you wanna go? Meet my family?”

Jensen’s response could only be classified as a purr as he settled himself under the thick blankets. Jared grinned as he stripped off in efficient movements and joined his mate under the covers; snuggling in close to ward against the cold. Jensen’s arms came up instantly to wrap around him and Jared sighed in pleasure, relaxing against the firm body behind him.

“Jared?”

He just hummed in response, eyelids growing heavier with sleep by the minute.

“Is- is it going to cost you social standing to have mated a Feline?”

Jared’s eyes flew open. He opened his mouth in denial but faltered. “Only if they figure out that I take it up the ass on a regular basis... al-alphas... don’t usually bottom.”

Jensen’s lips pressed against his shoulder once and then, “We- ...we could pretend?”

Jared turned to face his mate, “What?”

“Pretend that I play catcher.” Jensen shrugged, “Do you think your pack will get my true breed from my scent alone or are they likely to mistake me for a house-cat too?”

Jared felt his lips twitch with a grin as he remembered his early assumptions, “What’re you planning, Kitty Cat?”

Jensen glared at him for the ill-favoured nickname but answered the question seriously, “If-... if I can keep from shifting, we can let your Pack believe that you’ve tamed yourself a cat. And I- I’ll work on minimizing my... uh- my bossiness.”

Jared didn’t know how to respond so he simply leaned in and kissed his mate.

  
***

  
Jensen stayed behind as the Padalecki’s greeted each other boisterously the moment Jared and he emerged from the ‘Arrivals’ gate at the airport. There were two boys and a girl and Jensen could see the family resemblance among the men in their height and dimpled smiles. The girl, though tiny compared to her brothers was still obviously a Padalecki with her dimpled smile and tip-tilted hazel eyes that reminded Jensen of Jared.

He bit his lip when one of the men-and maybe this guy was even taller than Jared in his human-form- lifted Jared clean off the floor. His mate let out a strangled little yelp and Jensen remembered the scratches he’d left behind last night on his lover’s back. His mirth was obviously ill-concealed because Jared shot him a petulant glare before pulling him forward by his hand to introduce him.

Both Canidae’s eyes widened and they inhaled sharply a second time to confirm what their senses were telling them. Jensen knew they were scenting him and forced himself to stay calm and not react, letting his belief in Jared buoy him.

“Dude,” One of the two began; only to be slapped upside the head by the other who shot him an apologetic smile while extending his hand, “Welcome to the family, Jensen.”

The Feline accepted with a smile and followed the Padalecki’s to their car, and bit back his surprise when he was shoved to the middle between Jared and his sister in the back seat.  
The girl linked her arms through his and leant her head against his shoulder, “You don’t have to worry, you know. You’ll be safe with us.”

Jensen nearly guffawed out loud at the concept that he had anything to fear from a pack of dogs but remembered in time that he was supposed to be a house-cat as far as Jared’s family were concerned and perhaps a house-cat would be legitimately afraid with dogs all around. The reminder made his heart warm with affection for the sweet-and thoughtful reassurance. He let his arm curve around her back to nudge her closer, as he whispered a ‘thank-you’.

Jared shot him a look- obviously not missing the interaction- and proceeded to spread himself over Jensen the way they did back home, clearly marking his territory. Jensen would have been offended if Scarlet- his sister-in-law hadn’t taken that moment to stick out her tongue at her brother and pull Jensen’s other arm more firmly around herself.

 

Jared’s parents were as tall as he had anticipated and as promised, they welcomed him into the fold with warm hugs.

Later, while Jared was catching up with his siblings, the Padalecki patriarch took him aside and for a moment, Jensen was wary of the older man- sure, he could take him in a fight; but he’d really hoped to avoid that.

“Thank you,”

Jensen blinked, confusion twisting his features at the unexpected words. “For what?” He asked in surprise.

“Jared’s finally grown up. He seems a lot more grounded since you came into his life, Jensen; and for that I’ll always be grateful. Me and the missus used to worry that he’d be the forever-pup, you know? So the fact that he’s matured means a lot to both of us. Even his grades have improved.”

“I guess a little responsibility goes a long way,” Jensen murmured; not adding just ‘how’ he managed to teach his mate said ‘responsibility’.

The older man smiled and with one last pat to his shoulder, wandered off.

Jensen resumed watching the Padalecki siblings play a game of ‘catch the tail’ in the large backyard.

 

Jared was feeling loose and contented next morning- something had happened to turn Jensen into a complete marshmallow the previous day and Jared definitely wasn’t complaining. His family adored his beautiful mate and Jensen appeared to be equally enamored by them- especially his little sister; who, the Feline had confessed reminded him of his own.

 

It was late evening when the shrill chime of the doorbell announced a visitor and Jared opened it to find his Uncle Jeffrey on the other side. There were hugs all around and Jared introduced his mate to the older man, but unlike the instant rapport with his family; Jensen took an almost immediate dislike to the other alpha. He didn’t say anything but the subtle tensing of his muscles clued Jared in easily enough.

Jeff, for his part; appeared to be unaware of the muted hostility aimed at him and tried to engage Jensen in conversation frequently- going as far as to pull him to the living room by his arm while the Padalecki’s were busy clearing the table and modifying their plans for the next day to accommodate their new guest.

***

When he stepped into his room that night, Jensen was facing the window, shoulders taut with strain as he fought to reign himself in.

“You’re mad at me,” Jared stated, biting his lip as he hesitated at the door. Normally, Jensen being angry with him meant Jared would be wincing every time he sat the next day… but it wasn’t normal; was it?

Jensen whirled around, “Of course I’m mad at you!”

Jared waited till Jensen had turned back to stare out into the moonlit trees outside before he quietly walked up and hugged his mate from behind, resting his chin on the Feline’s shoulders and nuzzling into the sensitive hollow under his ears, “I’m sorry,”

Jensen stayed tense for another minute before melting into the embrace, “You even know what you’re apologising for?”

Jared shook his head, pressing a kiss into the soft skin at the hinge of the Feline’s jaw and sucking lightly, “Uh-huh.”

Jensen huffed out a laugh as he turned within the circle of his arms, “What am I going to do with you, Puppy?”

“Love me,” Jared responded cheekily, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Jensen smiled, tousling his locks playfully before pulling away, “I always knew you were a gentle soul under all that fur; but you seriously need to grow a spine, Jared. I’d expected more from you given the way you went toe-to-toe with me back home.”

Jared bit his lips and ducked his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t help!” Jensen snapped, abruptly frustrated again, “You heard what Jeffrey was saying... the way he ...he touched me. A single word from you would have ended that nonsense... so why?”

“He’s a wolf,” Jared admitted.

“And I’m a Cougar!” The Feline hissed, careful to keep his voice low enough that it would not carry. “If... if we’d been anywhere else, I would’ve ripped his arm out, man.”

“I know.”

“So you’ll intervene... tomorrow?”

“I’ll try.” Was the mumbled assurance.

“Try?” Jensen growled.

“It’s- it’s not easy...” Jared whispered, “He... he’s my uncle and-”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he finally picked up on the underlying scent that permeated the room from the moment he’d mentioned Jeffrey: fear.

He fenced Jared between himself and the wall before cupping his chin tenderly. “What did he do to you?”

Jared shook his head immediately, swallowing nervously, “Nothing... happened.”

Jensen smiled sadly, picking on the stressed word easily, “Okay... so what didn’t happen, Jay? You know you can tell me.”

Jared shook his head frantically even as his eyelashes clumped.

“Jared...” He sighed, hands leaving the wall to draw his mate closer.

“Jeff gave me my first drink... I-I-I was twelve.”

“Beer?” Jensen questioned.

“Whiskey. Neat.”

Jensen hissed, “Threatened to tell your parents?”

Jared shook his head, “N-no... I... I don’t remember much, but I woke with my head pounding the next day. I- I was naked.”

“I’ll kill him.” Jensen growled, fingers tightening instinctively on the muscled biceps, “He touch you?”

He shrugged his shoulders miserably, “I don’t ...- I don’t know.... when- when I confronted him, he said I’d thrown up so he’d had to remove my soiled clothes.”

Jensen released one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose before looking up with the next question, “Did... you know... did anything hurt... when-when you woke up?”

“N-no,”

His eyes narrowed, “You’re sure?”

Jared nodded, “Yes. I –I promise. There were no marks on my skin... or any uhm... any inexplicable pain or-or-or stains... Nothing. Just me without my clothes.”

“He acts over- familiar with you,” Jensen observed, “Set my teeth on edge all night.”

“Possessive much?” Jared managed a watery laugh.

“Yes. Always.” Green eyes rose to meet his, “You’re mine.”

“Planning to do anything ‘bout it?” Jared teased, heat filling his stomach at the possessive fire in the emerald gaze.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” Jensen laughed, releasing him to walk to his duffel, “I’d planned on giving this to you tomorrow as a ... you know, a- a private Christmas gift... but I think we both need it tonight.”

“Yeah?” Jared questioned, trying to peek behind his mate’s back to see what he was concealing.

“On the bed, Puppy.” Jensen commanded, following him into the confined but cosy blanket nest they had built the previous day. “Alright... so I uhm.... I remembered you telling me you enjoyed being filled up before we discovered the risks of keeping you all plugged up.”

Jared nodded, throat dry.

“And well, there are these things called ‘stretchers’... they’ll keep you full but not press against your prostate-”

“So I can wear it for long periods.” Jared finished, eyes shining with unconcealed excitement as he accepted the box.

“Yep.” Jensen grinned, popping the ‘p’. “Like it?”

Jared nodded, “Love it.”

“Good.” Jensen smiled before his eyes hardened, “I want you to wear it tomorrow. Let that wolf know you’re claimed.”

 

 

Jared swore Jensen was still punishing him the next day- and yes, it was a strange and unusual punishment but a punishment nevertheless to have his mate plastered against him ALL-DAY-LONG...

It had started out as something to prove to the wolf when Jeff had appeared for breakfast and the family had -awkwardly realized that all the chairs around the table were occupied. Things only became more uncomfortable when the older man had simply grinned and offered to let Jensen ( or Pussycat, as he called the Feline) sit on his lap and finish breakfast.  
For the first time Jared could appreciate why Jensen hated the nickname so much even though he’d reluctantly conceded to occasionally answer to Kitty- cat when Jared called him that...

Silence reigned for an interminable minute at Jeff’s words before Jensen (-and really, Jared was the luckiest Were alive to have the Felidae for a mate-) managed to save the situation by jumping up and announcing that he already had a ‘perfect’ seat. Jared could only blink when the man curled up like a well, like a cat; on his lap, his denim clad rear rubbing enticingly over Jared’s rapidly hardening member.  
The additional weight pressed his plug more firmly and he squirmed trying to get it deeper still. ... Obviously, he had no luck what with it being designed to avoid his prostate... and maybe it was a boon in disguise, because he would have definitely come in his pants like a teenager otherwise.

As much as Jared loved his mate, it was becoming increasingly hard- pun intended- to keep from his family just what Jensen’s proximity was doing to him. He heaved a sigh of relief when Jensen settled on the carpeted floor instead of his lap after lunch as everybody settled to watch a movie. The Feline shouldered his legs apart to settle in the gap between them when Jeff took the spot to his right and Jared rolled his eyes at the possessiveness on display.

Soon though, the television failed to hold their interests and Jensen too twisted around to participate in the discussion. Unfortunately for Jared, the new position meant that his mouth was bare inches from where Jared would want it if they were alone and every warm exhale was a torture all on its own.

Eventually, Jeffrey stood up to bid goodbye, explaining that he wanted to spend Christmas night with his own Pack. The Padalecki clan all followed, planning to see him off at the border of their Packlands while Jensen hung back. And even though he knew he would be punished for it later, Jared couldn’t help but grab the chance at having a few minutes away from his oh-so-tempting mate. The entire group took a leisurely stroll towards the northern ridge that marked the end of their territory and stood around exchanging pleasantries for a few moments before bidding the older man good bye.

Jeffrey shook everybody’s hand one by one- everyone barring Jared- and he began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ready, Jared?”

He blinked, “What?”

“Time to bid your family adieu, darlin’; you’re coming with me.”

Jared glanced at his family and watching their confused expressions realized that they all thought this was something he had planned beforehand. He took an instinctive step backwards, “No, I’m not!”

“Naw-naw-naw; Kiddo... don’t make a scene. C’mon; say your goodbyes now.”

“NO!”

“What’s this about, Jeff?” His mother finally spoke up, her brows furrowed as she took in the strange behaviour.

“This... is my gift to you... you’ll all be able to claim legitimate relations to Wolf-blood, Erin. I’m taking your son as my mate.” His uncle smiled winningly.

His mother’s eyes widened as she understood the implications of what was being suggested, “He’s an alpha!”

“I’m already mated!” Jared protested at the same time.

“Turning a pretty little pup like Jared into Omega is no hardship, I promise.” He licked his lips lecherously before continuing , eyes raking over Jared’s form as though he was undressing him in his mind already, “In fact, I think I’d rather enjoy the ritual... think ‘bout it, you’ll have strong grand-pups with bonafide Lupine blood...”

“But what of Jensen?” His sister demanded, stepping forward as though trying to shield Jared even though he was so much bigger physically.

Jared felt a sudden rush of love; she- or anyone from his family – were not strong enough to go head-to-head with a Wolf, but they were all subtly pushing him behind to protect him from Jeffrey. He just hoped the older man was not obsessed enough with him to massacre his family in order to get to him… He wished he had brought Jensen along.

“I’ll shelter the cat too. Make sure he has enough knots to fill that sweet ass of his.” Jeff added as though he’d heard Jared’s thoughts, “Now, c’mon Jared.”

 

Jared’s eyes were focused on the hand extending for him- it felt like watching in slow-motion as the rope you hung by frayed and snapped strand-by-strand till there was just the one strand holding you and it twisted and twirled till it snapped too…

There was a coarse scratching sound and the whoosh of air before Jensen materialized in front of him.

Everyone gasped.  
Thank heavens- it would have been embarrassing if Jared had been the only one unaware of Jensen’s arrival…

“He’s mine,” Jensen’s voice was low, the subdued second timbre of it suddenly audible and Jared watched as his family’s eyes widened in surprise.

Jeffrey’s eyes narrowed. “Not your fight, Kitty.”

“Anything that concern’s Jared is mine,” Jensen refuted.

Jeff’s lips curled up in a snarl and Jared’s family all instinctively stepped back. Jensen held his ground unflinchingly.

The wolf’s eyes widened in surprise.

Gaining courage, Jared shifted slightly closer so that Jensen’s back was pressed against his front. He could not see his mate’s reactions, but the subtle relaxation of the taut muscles told him that his support had been appreciated.

“Jared is mine.” Jensen repeated, “He is mated and claimed. What you did today was against your own laws, Jeffrey... as was your last attempt. And yes, I know what you did before…” The Felines hissed, “So leave. Leave and never return…. Because if you do-”  
Jensen left the sentence hang in air but the way Jeffrey Morgan’s eyes widened spoke volumes. The wolf stood for a moment longer but then executed a sharp turn on his heels and strode off across the Pack border.

Jared’s eyes were still trailing the retreating back when Jensen turned and he gasped in surprise, “Dude, your eyes!”

Jensen’s eyes had shifted into his feline form’s with elongated pupils and a markedly more wild and feral appearance. At his exclamation, the Were closed his eyes and ducked his head; when he raised them again, they were back to the warm green pools that Jared loved. He threw his arms around the older man’s shoulders, the truth about the fate he had barely escaped sinking in and was gratified when Jensen drew him in closer still.

“Thank you,” His mother whispered, overlaying her arms on Jared’s.

Soon it had turned into a group hug with his entire family curling around them. Jared briefly wondered if being in such close proximity with so many canines would bother his mate or not, but Jensen made no move to relax his hold on Jared or to free himself.

“What… what did you mean… earlier… when you said before?” Jared’s father questioned as they all pulled back- his mom wiping visible tear tracks off her cheeks as they all turned to make the short trek back home.

Jensen glanced at Jared and tightened his arm around his mate’s waist, “Jeffrey was always interested in your son… And he came very close to doing something unforgivable when he was younger… but a claim on someone who is yet to reach maturity is temporary. Not to mention illegal…”

“So-?”

“And he did care for Jared. He may have gone about it in a horrendous manner, but his affection was honest. … I think the fact that he had to wait so long was part of what made him so desperate- anyway, so uhm… yeah. Like Jared told me, Nothing happened… it just had the potential to.”

“You… never told us anything!” Jared’s older brother grumbled, smacking him upside the head.

“Sorry,” Jared muttered, rubbing at his stinging scalp.

“So. Ummm… Jensen?” Scarlet began.

“Yeah?” His mate turned to her, his arm still wrapped possessively around Jared.

“Obviously you are not a house cat…”

Jensen smiled softly, “No. S’rry ‘bout that.”

“Can I-… can we ask what are you? I mean, you didn’t even flinch while facing Unc- while facing him… alone!”

“I’m a Feline,” Jensen answered deliberately. “Canines and wolves fight in packs, Felines don’t. So it doesn’t matter what my form is, alone is how I would’ve faced him. …”

She smiled tremulously. “You’re not going to tell us, are you?”

Jensen smiled softly but shook his head, “Just know that you are all safe with me… That Jared is safe with me.”

 

***

Jared's siblings

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
